Firecracker
by reginasmores
Summary: Regina is a 22 year old woman that struggles with money who is always moving from motel, to a ghetto complex, etc. Her used to be love, Daniel, died in a car crash at least ten years ago, since then Regina has held up her walls. Robin is a 27 year old man who's wife is a superstar often on tours, therefore Robin barely gets to see her. What happens when the two meet each other?
1. Chapter 1

Regina walked out of the bar, drunk as ever and fell on the concrete in the pooring rain.

"Ouch!" Regina shouted as she realized she had fallen in a water puddle.

Regina was feeling lightheaded and also felt like passing out. She got up and tried walking in her heels which was hard enough already.

"Need some help milady?" A voice came from behind her. A man named Robin who had come to the bar almost every night.

"No! I'm absolutely fine." Regina said with a laugh as she almost tripped and fell again.

Robin chuckled at her actions and immediately knew she was drunk. Before Regina could get up and walk again she saw black and fell onto the wet concrete.

"Milady!" Robin shouted running over to her. He shook his head and gently picked her up off the concrete and started the path towards his house. As soon as he entered his house he set her gently on his couch. He saw goosebumps covering her glowing skin and grabbed a soft, white, and thin blanket and wrapped it around her. He turned off the living room light and went to his bedroom to get some sleep also.

Regina awoke first at about 12:00 PM, confused and exhausted. Her surroundings didn't sound familiar and she felt like she was in some sort of nightmare.

"Hello?!" Regina shouted which echoed the halls of the large house.

There was no reply. She looked down to see she was covered in a soft white blanket and her wet, blue, ripped dress. She uncovered herself and shivered as she stood up barefoot on the hardwood cold floor. She saw a mirror hanging up on the wall and immediately approached it. She looked at her face to find her mascara, her eyeliner, and her eyeshadow smeared almost everywhere on her face.

"Oh my God.." Regina mumbled to herself touching her cheeks.

"Oh, you're awake." Robin said walking into the living room.

"What the hell am I doing here? Who are you?!" Regina asked turning around so he couldn't see her face.

"I'm Robin and you see, you were really buzzed last night.. You were literally falling on the concrete every time you stood up, and suddenly.. you passed out, And I didn't know where you lived so.. Here you are." Robin ended with a small grin.

"Thank you but I should get going.." Regina replied still turned away from him.

"Not right now you're not, it's storming outside and if you hadn't noticed, you're in a dress." Robin said.

"I don't care, your girlfriend is probably going to freak when she finds another woman in your house." Regina said gathering her high heels off the floor still making sure Robin doesn't see her face.

"Actually, it's my wife and she is in New York performing live in Times Square, what's your name?" Robin asked.

"Regina.." Regina replied.

The thunder roared loudly and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm Robin, and why aren't you turning around? You know I've already seen your face right?" Robin asked with a chuckle.

"Can I wash it off real quick please?" Regina asked irritated.

"Of course, down the hall." Robin pointed.

Regina nodded in a thank you and raced to the bathroom. She opened the door and locked it behind her. She found an orange wash-rag folded nicely on a silver rack and took it. She put the rag under the warm water for a couple seconds and then put it on her face rubbing it all over harshly. Minutes later she finished and she set the rag to hang over the sink to dry.

"Well, the storm won't be clearing up for awhile-" Robin paused as he saw her exit the bathroom.

He was amazed by her natural beauty and stared at her for a couple seconds till he realized he had been for to long.

"And my car is having some engine problems." Robin finished.

Regina wasn't going to stay in a married man's home, especially since she kind of liked him.

"I'll be fine, I'll figure something out." Regina said grabbing her heels and walking to the front door. She opened it and walked out of the house. The cold and wet rain crashed against her skin roughly. She crossed her arms and began walking on the concrete on the path to her house.

"What are you doing?!" Robin shouted going after her.

"I already told you, I'm going home!" Regina shouted.

"No, I told you, you are not!" Robin said irritated by her stubbornness.

Regina ignored him and kept walking faster.

"You stubborn woman, I'm gonna call you firecracker." Robin said picking her up from behind.

"Hey! Put me down now! Stop!" Regina shouted.

Robin walked back to his house and set her down when they got in the house. Robin's phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly grabbed it and answered the call.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Robin asked into the phone closing the front door and locking it giving Regina a look.

"I'm fine, I just got off air, did you see me?" His wife, Marian asked.

"No, no, I'm sorry I was-"

"Anyway I had a fantastic time and I gotta go now, love you bye." Marian interrupted quickly hanging up the phone.

Regina laughed but Robin didn't, he was clearly hurt by the fact that his wife didn't have time to talk to him.

"Oh I'm.. I'm sorry." Regina said noticing how hurt he was.

"But what the hell dude, what was that for?!" Regina asked.

"You know what fine, go, I won't go after you, that's all you women do, always make everything about yourselves." Robin replied shaking his head and walking into his kitchen.

Regina felt bad that he had been hurt by his wife and that he barely got to see her and she didn't really want to just leave him like that.

"Wait.. Robin." Was all Regina managed to say following him into his kitchen.

"I am sorry for laughing, I didn't think you'd react this way I- I've never really got to socialize with guys.." Regina admitted crossing her arms.

There wasn't a word from him, he just continued looking through his fridge.

"And I know how you feel." Regina added.

"And just how do I feel?" Robin asked closing his fridge and looking back at her.

"You feel like she's your wife but she's not.. Your wife, do you get what I'm saying?" Regina asked.

"Are you in a relationship?" Robin asked.

"I was.. But unfortunately he has died in a car crash a couple years ago." Regina said with a frown.

"Well.. I'm sorry to hear that?" Robin replied rudely.

"I don't know why I bothered, thank you for making sure I would be okay." Regina said turning back to the front door.

"Wait, don't.. I'm sorry." Robin apologized.

Regina grinned and turned back around happy he had changed his mind.

"Are you cold?" Robin asked noticing her shivers.

"Very." Regina admitted with a slight chuckle.

"I'll be right back." Robin said heading up his stairs. Minutes later he returned with a grey large t-shirt and some sweatpants.

"I'm sure my wife won't mind you wearing these." Robin said pointing to the sweatpants.

"Is that your wife's shirt too?" Regina asked.

"Of course not, it's mine." Robin said.

Regina rolled her eyes and he tossed her the clothing.

"Thank you." Regina said heading back into the bathroom to change.

Robin smiled. He wasn't expecting a soft side from her, but he saw it and now he was very pleased. He sat by the fireplace and tossed in a fresh new log, he started up a fire and let it grow bigger. Minutes later, Regina returned with the clothes on.

"Comfy?" Robin asked.

"You have no idea." Regina replied sitting next to him by the fire.

Robin stared at the fire thinking about his wife, he hadn't seen her in almost forever and anytime she calls all she talks about is herself, she never asks how he's doing, if things with him are alright, or anything, it's always about her, and only her. Regina noticed Robin's gaze at the fire and also noticed he looked upset.

"You okay?" Regina asked waving her hand in front of his face.

Robin snapped out of his daze and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize.." Robin said.

"Just tell me why you're upset." Regina practically begged.

"Alright fine.. I just.. I just feel like she.. my wife only cares about herself now that she's a million-air, she used to love me." Robin replied.

"I'm sure she loves you Robin, your sweet, why wouldn't she?" Regina said.

"I don't know." Robin replied.

Regina sighed and took one of his hands.

"Things will get better." Regina said.

Robin shook his head.

"No they won't." Robin replied.

Regina hit his arm.

"Don't say that! No man I've ever met has been as sweet as you, you carried me to your house just to make sure I would be okay, you didn't have to do that, but you did, so many things could've happened to me." Regina reminded him.

"My point is, you're a nice man and I'm fairly certain life is going to reward you for your good deeds, me on the other hand, I'm.. You know.. Me." Regina said fiddling with her other hand.

"You're right, you are you, and you're perfect, do you know how many women would've just walked out that door when I told them to, you clearly saw I was upset and apologized, and now I must to apologize for being so rude to you." Robin finished squeezing her hand that was in his.

Regina smiled and nodded her head. The fire crackled and Robin moved the firewood a bit. Regina got cozied up in the white blanket and lie down on the couch nearest to the fireplace.

The storm stopped after a couple of hours and Robin and Regina had fallen asleep. Robin was on the floor near the fireplace and Regina was on the couch. Regina woke up and stretched her arms. His house felt so cozy and she really did not want to leave, but she knew she had to, he has a wife.

"Robin." She said softly shaking his shoulder gently.

"Hmmm?" Robin mumbled.

"I'm gonna get going, the storm has stopped." Regina replied.

"Oh, right." Robin said sitting up.

"Just keep the clothes." Robin added.

"But these are your wife's sweats." Regina pointed out.

"Please, she won't even notice they're missing, keep them." Robin insisted.

"Thanks.. I hope to see you again sometime." Regina said.

"How about I walk you to your home?" Robin suggested.

Regina didn't really know what to say, she really wanted to stay with him because she was alone all the time and having somebody to keep her company, especially him, made her feel alright.

"Okay, why not." Regina said.

Robin smiled and Regina lead the way to her home.

They reached the apartment complex and Regina lead him in through the gate. It looked like a ghetto ally that they were both walking into.

"You live in this complex? Are you serious?" Robin asked.

"Yeah.. Is it really that bad?" Regina asked.

"No uh.. Not at all.." Robin lied continuing to follow Regina.

They arrived inside a building which had an elevator and stairs to travel to Regina's room.

"The elevator is broken.." Regina said.

"I wouldn't even go inside that junk even if it was working." Robin said shaking his head.

They took the stairs which were squeaky and giving out which also scared Robin. When they arrived Regina unlocked her door and pushed it hard till it opened.

"Okay, I lied, it is really that bad." Robin added.

"Well, it's all I can really afford right now so I don't have much of a choice." Regina explained.

"Well so I know you'll be safe.. Lock the door at least." Robin said.

Robin took a look at the tiny lock that was built-in the keyhole of the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Robin asked.

"I'll be fine, I've been living here for awhile now." Regina said.

"Alright, here contact me sometime." Robin said getting a crumpled paper from his pocket and Regina handed him a pen. He wrote his number down and gave it to Regina.

"Definitely, and thanks again." Regina said with a smile.

"Anytime." Robin replied.

"No, there most certainly won't be another time when you're peeling me off the concrete." Regina laughed.

"I hope not." Robin laughed too.

"See you around Firecracker." Robin teased.

Regina rolled her eyes as he walked off and she closed her door and locked it. Robin walked downstairs finding the light that was attached to the wall had fallen and the bulb was shattered. He shook his head and started his way to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys! I really do hope you're enjoying this fanfic and please leave some reviews if you are. 3**

 **xoxo~ reginasmores**

* * *

The Next Day, Regina awoke to a loud knock on her door. She let out a groan as she got up. She opened to reveal the apartment workers.

"Mills?" The worker asked.

"Yes?" Regina asked tiredly.

"You haven't paid your rent and you've been promising to pay us for the past few weeks, we're sorry but you have until tomorrow to figure out somewhere else to stay." The worker finished.

"Can you just give me more time, please it's been hard." Regina begged.

"I'm sorry m'am we can't." The worker said clenching her teeth.

Regina groaned and slammed the door in her face. She sat on her bed with her hands in her hair not knowing where to even start. _Maybe Robin could help me move stuff._ Regina thought. She grabbed the crumpled piece of paper and dialed his number on her iPhone.

"Hello?" Robin answered.

"Hey, long story short, I'm getting kicked out of my apartment and I need somebody to help me move boxes, do you think you could maybe stop by?" Regina asked.

"Of course, do you have anywhere to stay?" Robin asked.

"No, but I'll figure something out." Regina replied.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes, I have some spare boxes, how much stuff do you have?" Robin asked.

"Not a lot to be honest, maybe bring 10 boxes?" Regina suggested.

"I can do that, see you in a bit." Robin said.

"See you." Regina replied hanging up.

Robin arrived at the apartment with his arms full of empty boxes.

"You could've asked me to meet you outside.." Regina said grabbing 5 of the boxes out of his hands.

"No need, I'm just glad you're getting out of this.. place." Robin replied.

"Well don't be glad, now I'm going to have to find a place with a lower price than this, that means it's not gonna be any less fancy." Regina reminded him.

"No actually, you are gonna stay at my place." Robin said.

"That's not a good idea.." Regina replied.

"Why not? Just until you get enough money for another place." Robin asked.

"Y-You're serious?" Regina asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Robin tested.

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Come on firecracker, let's get packing." Robin teased grabbing the first box.

* * *

Hours and Hours Later..

"Well, let's go deliver this to my- our house." Robin corrected himself.

Regina nodded and they both headed downstairs.

"Are you sure your wife won't mind?" Regina asked.

"It's not like she's even around." Robin answered.

Regina sighed.

"Do you miss her?" Regina asked.

"Not as much as I used to." Robin replied.

Robin's phone chimed a couple times and he looked at the caller ID and frowned.

"It's her.." Robin said.

"Answer it." Regina suggested.

Robin nodded and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Robin answered.

"Guess what?" Marian asked.

"What?.." Robin asked.

"I'm coming back home! I don't know when I'm going to have to come back here though." Marian squealed.

Regina gave a small smile to Robin.

"Oh.. Uh, when?" Robin asked.

"Tonight if I can." Marian replied.

"I miss y-"

"And I had more than a billion people watching me on tour." Marian cut him off.

Regina shook her head.

"That's amazing.." Robin sighed.

"I know right? Well, gotta go now, bye!" Marian said hanging up the phone.

Robin put his phone back in his pocket and shook his head.

"Should I figure out somewhere else to stay? I could do that." Regina added.

"Of course not firecracker, you're still staying with me." Robin replied.

"Why do you call me firecracker?" Regina asked.

"Cause you're stubborn." Robin answered.

"I am not stubborn." Regina corrected him.

"Really? Can you explain to me why you made me carry you back inside when it was literally storming outside? I think not." Robin reassured her mockingly.

"Well that was because your wife might suspect you're cheating or something." Regina replied.

"What ever you say firecracker.." Robin teased as they both set the boxes in the back of his truck.

* * *

Hours Later.. 10 PM.

He drove her to the house and they unloaded the 10 boxes there.

"You can sleep in the guest room, upstairs to the right." Robin directed Regina with his finger.

"Great." Regina replied heading upstairs with two full boxes in her arms.

Robin carried three full boxes and followed her. He set them down gently on the guest bed and helped her unpack.

"What's this?" Robin asked taking out an invitation from one box.

Regina took a quick look at it.

"An invitation, it's my co-worker's birthday tomorrow." Regina replied.

"You going?" Robin asked.

"Of course not, it says it's going to be at a fancy, yet expensive party, you seriously think I own anything fancy?" Regina asked.

"You don't have any dresses at all? Not one?" Robin asked.

"Does a ripped one count?" Regina asked referring to the dress she had worn when he had to peel her off the concrete.

Robin took a look at Regina for a split second.

"I'll be right back." Robin said heading into his room.

Robin rushed into his wife's closet looking for the one black dress that his wife hated because it didn't hug her curves right at all, but looking at Regina he knew that it would look good on her. As soon as he found it he headed back into the room Regina was in.

"Try this on." Robin said.

Regina turned around to find the lovely black dress he was holding in his hand.

"Is that your wife's?" Regina asked.

"She doesn't like this dress, she says it doesn't look good on her, so I figured you could give it a try." Robin suggested handing her the dress.

Regina smiled at him and took it.

"I don't think it'll look any better on me but sure, I'll give it a try." Regina replied.

Robin exited the room and closed the door on his way out. Regina got undressed and slipped on the black dress.

"Robin? Can you zip up the dress?" Regina asked going towards her door.

She pulled up her hair and he zipped it up quickly. She walked towards the long mirror and gasped, she loved the dress.

"It looks good on you." Robin said interrupting her from her thoughts.

Regina tilted her head in the mirror.

"You think?" Regina asked unsure of her opinion.

"It's obvious Regina, and it's yours now." Robin replied.

Regina did the unthinkable and turned around to hug him. He had been so sweet to her and it warmed her heart.

"Thank you." Regina said.

Robin hugged her back running his hand up and down the back of her dress.

"Your very welcome." Robin said.

As they released from their friendly hug he walked out of the room to let her change back into her previous clothes. Regina dressed back and took a break from packing. Regina walked down to join Robin in the living room.

"The remote is right over there if you wanna watch something." Robin said.

Regina nodded and looked up at his flatscreen TV. She sat down on the couch she had slept on when she was drunk out of her mind. Robin was washing his hand in the kitchen sink for when he saw his wife's car pull into the driveway. He didn't really know what to feel, excited or nervous. Marian parked her car quickly running to the front door and opening it.

"Robin?!" Marian asked.

"Hey.. Honey." Robin said approaching her.

She wrapped his arms around him tightly but then quickly released. She walked quickly upstairs till she spotted Regina sitting on the couch.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Marian asked.

"Oh.." Regina said looking at Robin.

"She's struggling with her rent and I told her she could stay until she got everything situated." Robin cutted in.

"Okay then.." Marian said walking back up to her room in her sparkling red shimmer dress.

"Aren't you guys going to.. hang out?" Regina asked Robin.

"When she wants to, but I doubt she'll even talk to me tonight." Robin replied sitting next to Regina on the couch with a sigh.

Regina turned to him.

"Then you talk to her, try making things how you want them to be." Regina suggested.

"It's not that simple." Robin admitted.

Regina sighed.

"I'm gonna get to bed, thank you very much again." Regina said standing up.

Robin nodded.

"Goodnight." Robin replied.

"Goodnight." Regina said with a small yawn walking upstairs.

As Regina went upstairs Marian came downstairs glaring at Regina.

"Hey Honey." Marian said sitting down next to Robin.

"How have you been?" Robin asked.

"The best, all of my tours have been sold out." Marian replied putting her head on his shoulder.

"So I've been told, anyway, when are you going back?" Robin asked.

"Tomorrow." Marian said.

Robin shook his head.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since you've met that woman." Marian asked.

"You never make time for me anymore, it's like we're not even together.." Robin added.

Marian took his face in her hands and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Was that enough?" Marian asked.

Robin shook his head no.

"I'm going to bed, Night.." Robin said getting up and walking upstairs.

Robin went to turn to his room but heard the sound of Regina laughing.

"What's so funny in here?" Robin asked opening her door slowly.

"Oh, I'm just looking at some hilarious videos of cats." Regina replied pausing the video.

"You like cats?" Robin asked.

"Very much, I used to have a cat, but when my Father and Mother died, I was put in the foster system and he was given to another family." Regina finished.

"What was the name?" Robin asked.

"Lucy, she was adorable." Regina said with a small smile of the memory of her.

Robin smiled too.

"You look upset again." Regina pointed out.

"My wife is going back on tour tomorrow.." Robin said.

Regina sighed.

"Well.. you could come to the party with me tomorrow night?" Regina suggested.

"That'd be great, It would help me get my mind off things." Robin admitted.

Regina nodded.

"I'll let you continue, goodnight firecracker." Robin said before exiting her room.

"Goodnight." Regina mumbled resuming her video.


End file.
